


On Second Thought...

by Jayden und Verwelkt (SailorVFan10)



Series: For We Are the Beautiful Thieves [5]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Community: mission_insane, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Jayden%20und%20Verwelkt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you rather I go and terroise the the public, or would you rather I stay here and watch you make sure your shirt is without wrinkles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Second Thought...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under the one shot collection "For We Are the Beautiful Thieves". For the Mission Insane challenge on Livejournal.
> 
> Table 18 - weather  
> Prompt - #005 sun

Tap, tap, tap.

Crawford turned so his back faced the window, curtains still blocking the sunlight. The window blew open, causing rays of sunlight to spill from the outside world, scattering a sliver across the floor and onto the bed. A figure was sitting on the window sill holding the curtains back, staring at the sleeping form in the middle of the room.

"Wake up," came a voice in annoying sing-song, a smirk on his features. "Bradley... It's time to get up..."  
A murmur came from the bed. The figure gestured outside.

"It's a beautiful day out," said the person as he slid from his spot on the sill. "And you'll be late for work if you continue sleeping in like this."  
Crawford was out of bed quickly, mechanically throwing his clothes on.  
"Are you going to watch me dress?"  
Arms wrapped around Crawford's neck and teeth nipped at vulnerable flesh.  
"Schuldig..."  
"Might as well. I got nothing better to do."  
"It's your day off, and it's nice out. Go out and do something for once."  
Schuldig chuckled. "Oh, so you'd rather I go out and terroise the public than stay here?"

Crawford tightened the knot in his tie and stared at Schuldig in the mirror.  
"On second thought, just don't burn the flat down."


End file.
